galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Exonoma
.]] The Exonoma (called Seraphii by the Humans of Palteono and Membriosan by the Drahoni) are a race of shapeshifting creatures of unknown origin. While males lost their ability to shapeshift the females still have this trait, despite this the female Chranegla refuse to shapeshift. They were the race responsible for the Nedhraye's downfall. They can be found in the southern regions of the Large Magellanic Cloud and in most parts of the Aella Galaxy. Appearance The Exonoma's appearances are very varied, there are differences between the sub-species and the gender. Chranegla The Chranegla consider themselves as Demi-Gods due to their resemblance with Theyri. They have 3 pair of wings, 2 pair of arms and one pair of legs. Their hands have 4 fingers and their eet have 4 toes. Male The male's head is long with 14 talon like protrusions going to the back, they have 2 pair of eyes that emit a blue bio luminant light. they have 2 rows of teeth with each row consisting of 30 teeth. An average erect male Chranegla stands 3,7m tall. Female The female's head is smaller and flatter than the male's head, they have only 8 protrusions. Their eyes emit a green light instead of a blue light. Just like the males hey have 2 rows of teeth but these only consist of 26 per row. An average erect female Chranegla stands 3,4 m tall. Inquisitor Inquisitors are giant Exonoma presumably made with the purpose to fight, their skin is as tough as nanodiamond and their appearance as frightening as one's worst nightmare. Male Male Inquisitors have a blue skin, they have many tallons across their body and 2 pair of wings (of which one is smaller). There are small holes all over their body, to keep their soft skin hidden beneath their hard organical exo-skeleton, cool. Their 2 pair of small eerie blue eyes intimidate their foe, the two horn like protrusions on the back of their head seem to be emitting a blue light. An erect male Inquisitor stands 4,2m tall. Female The female Inquisitors have a green skin, just like the male they have many tallons across their body and 2 pair of wings. An erect female Inquisitor stands 3,9m tall. Draei Draei are one of the 'wingless sub-species', they share this trait with the Vaangurd but unlike them they are more respected due to their fine military capabilities and technological coorporation with the Chranegla. Male Draei have 2 pair of eyes and 2 horn like protrusions at the side of their head. An erect male Draei stands 2,4m tall. Female An erect female Draei stands 2,2m tall. Tyrion The Tyrion are a semi-organic species of Exonoma, they flash-forged silicone wings that can keep them drifting in the air but they lack the capability to truly fly. Male Male Tyrions have large chests, no protrusions and jagged teeth, their short muscular arms are capable of picking up any object 5 times the size of their own.. An erect male Tyrion stands 1,3m tall. Female A Female Tyrion has a smaller chest than a male's and has a row of 34 teeth instead of the male's jagged teeth. An erect female Tyrion stands 1,2m tall. Naavgurd The Naavgurd are one of the 'wingless sub-species', they share this trait with the Draei but unlike them they are less respected. They are tasked with maintaining material and serve as the frontline soldiers to take the first hits. Male Male Naavgurd have strong muscular limbs and no protrusions covering their body. An erect male Naavgurd stands 1,8m tall. Female Females have slightly less muscular limbs. An erect female Naavgurd stands 1,7m tall. History For main article, see: Exonoma History Most of the Exonoma's history is shrouded in mystery, the Nedhraye claim they fared in space around the time the Harbingers destroyed the Omni. What is known is that they have fought the Nedhraye for 457 years and won driving them back to another dimension where they were imprisoned to be eventually freed by the Drahoni and Humans. Diet The Exonoma are omnivorous requiring both meat and vegetables. Government and Society The Exonoma are led by the main species the Chranegla, they are responsible for the religion and government. A council called the Tokhyaem consisting of 50.000 Chranegla ruled over their race, every year an individual would be elected and gains the title Angellum, he has a veto-right and thus would be the most powerful person in their society. Culture Exonoma culture is based on wealth and might, those who are wealthy have acces to might and the wealthiest will gain more favour of everyone. The rich will always show this with expensive clothing and expect that everyone else is humble to them and kneels or their grace. Large portraits are common in houses and mosaic is frequent in temples. Religion The Exonoma religion is barbaric and bloody, their god Theyri 'demands' sacrifices in the form of sapient living beings, public sacrifices are common and mostly other species are sacrificed. When none other could be sacrificed, the 'non-pure Exonoma' (Vaangurd) would be sacrificed. Military Doctrine Space For main article, see: Exonoma Flotilla The Exonoma have divided their entire naval into 25 different fleets, which they refer to as flotillas rather than fleets, each led by a Chranegla Admiral. Land For main article, see: Exonoma Crusaders The Exonoma make use of many vehicles, mobile suits and weaponry to assault and overwhelm the enemy with their technological superiority. Everything, from a handgun to a fortress, is made to look gracefuly. Technology For main article, see: List of Exonoma Technology The Exonoma claim to have invented many of their tech on their own, but the truth is that they were able to find several Omni staches and scavenged their technology. Through reverse engineering they understood it's use and how it works and changed the appearance of it so that others might think it's theirs originaly. Economy Minerals Exonoma rarely use raw materials for trading, they will however buy or sell it using the Hyorths but trade is rarely seen. On the other hand, gems are an accepted trade item but the demand and price varies wildly from planet to planet. Currency The Exonoma use a currency called Hyorth, due to the Exonoma's nature they see this as the strongest currency in existance. It is a simple cilinder with a diameter of 1 cm and a length of 6 cm, the resource used to create it shows it's value. *Silver - 1 Hyorth *Gold - 5 Hyorth *Platinum - 10 Hyorth *Amethyst - 25 Hyorth *Ruby - 50 Hyorth *Sapphire - 75 Hyorth *Emerald - 100 Hyorth *Diamond - 250 Hyorth Notable Exonoma *Plokhani - Grandmaster of the Order of the Ninth Fire *Thevorhan - Blood Warrior General *Vyathani - Ambassador Exonoma Worlds *Thertiova - Artificial world (used as homeworld) *Armaydanis - Artificial world (used as a military assembly point) *Winkloven - Artificial world (used as an economical hub) Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri